Smoky Haze, Pleasant Daze
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Andromeda finds Sirius up on the moors with something very pleasant. Written for LoopyandLovely's Lion and Serpent Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge on the HPFC forum and kinkbingo on Livejournal.


Author's Notes: Written for LoopyandLovely's Lion and the Serpent Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge on the HPFC forum.

_The idea of this challenge is for you to write about a relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin._

And for kinkbingo on Livejournal – Prompt: "Oral sex".

Dedicated to my dear friend Couture Girl, who requested Sirius/Andromeda drug-induced incest.

Warnings: Drug use (marijuana), incest (between cousins), explicit sexual content, 1970sishness.

Enjoy!

)O(

Andromeda had been sent up onto the moors to look for Sirius and was none too please about it. She wanted to stay home and read. She wanted to spend time with her sisters. She most certainly did _not_ want to be babysitting her cousin, especially when he was quite old enough to take care of himself.

She found Sirius sprawled on the ground with a very sloppily-made cigarette dangling from his fingers and a glazed expression on his face.

"What is that?" she demanded, towering over him and planting her hands on her hips while she glared at the cigarette.

Sirius seemed unfazed. "It's a joint…" he said, waving it through the air and wafting the foul-scented smoke in Andromeda's direction. "It's marijuana."

"Aren't those a Muggle thing?" Andromeda asked suspiciously, looking at it as though it was going to attack her.

"Yes," said Sirius. "So what?"

"So, I don't want it. Muggles- eugh! How can you even–"

"Shut up, Andi…" He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down onto the grass beside him. "Don't be such a _Slytherin_ about it. Here, try it…"

He shoved the cigarette into her hands. Andromeda looked at it suspiciously for a long moment, then finally raised it to her lips and inhaled cautiously, then immediately doubled over in a fit of coughing. Sirius started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" she told him, trying to pull fresh air back into her lungs.

"Yes, it is," he said. "Come on, try again."

Andromeda considered throwing it away, but she _hated_ seeming so uneducated and immature next to Sirius. The fact that she was older than him was irrelevant – if he could smoke these, then she could too.

An hour and several joints later, Andromeda was feeling quite lightheaded.

In fact, she was feeling a lot more than lightheaded.

Quite giddy, really.

Sirius, it seemed, was feeling the same way.

Andromeda giggled a little when Sirius leaned over to her slid his tongue up along her throat. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

"You taste good," he told her, fastening his lips more tightly on her skin and sucking a little. She pushed him off, smiling widely.

"I bet that my cunt tastes a lot better than my throat," she told him.

"Yeah…" Sirius said, nodding slowly. "I'll bet that it does…"

"Why don't you go taste it, then?"

Sirius nodded again, a vague smile on his face, then moved down so he was lying on his stomach between Andromeda's legs. He pushed his tongue into her, and she moaned, though the small, still-sober part of her mind was telling her that this didn't really feel quite as good as her body was telling her it did. It didn't exactly matter, though, she thought, and spread her legs still wider, letting Sirius slurp and lick at her.

"Sirius…" she said, gazing up into the almost painfully bright blue sky, "do that again…"

"Do what again?"

"Whatever it was you just did… you did something… it felt good…"

Sirius buried his face in between her thighs, and Andromeda moaned when his nose pressed hard against her clitoris. She pinched her nipples, breathing deeply and moaning while her cousin worked between her legs.

"Andi?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I'm all hard now…"

This was hilarious to Andromeda, and she went off in a fit of giggles. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Suck on it."

She raised her head, smirking. "You really want that?"

"Yes…"

"Make me come first."

Sirius groaned, but went back to licking Andromeda, and she moaned enthusiastically. She felt her body relaxing into the grass, his warm mouth fastened over her sensitive lips, and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling.

"Andi, hurry up!"

"Don't rush me…" she said. "We've got as long as we want…"

Sirius groaned, but Andromeda wasn't paying attention. She spread her legs apart as wide as they would go and dug her fingers into the grass, arching against his mouth. All her muscles were trembling, and she felt an intense pressure building between her thighs.

"Sirius, I'm-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a wave of incredible relaxation go through her, and Sirius moaned loudly. Andromeda's body shook. She could feel warm liquid dripping from her, and Sirius's tongue lapping it up.

"Oh god…" was all she could say. "Oh my god…"

"Andi…"

She sat up, a lazy grin upon her face. "All right, all right, your turn…"

She rolled over onto her stomach, pulling down the zipper of Sirius's trousers and freeing his cock. She licked it gently, savouring the taste. It was salty.

Andromeda had never done anything like this - despite what she had told Sirius, she was a virgin - but the marijuana calmed her, and she did not worry, only imitated what she had seen girls doing in those magazines that Bellatrix was so fond of, sining slowly onto Sirius's cock and sucking on it.

He moaned desperately, "Oh my god, Andi… that feels… just… amazing…" And she made a slight noise of agreement. It felt heavy on her tongue, the juices dripping from the end tasting stronger and stronger with every suck, and Andromeda felt a warm wetness building between her legs once again. She moved one hand down to touch herself, rubbing her clit just as she did when she was alone while she slurped on her cousin's hard erection.

"It tastes so good…" she told Sirius, even as she pushed down on her own fingers and was sure she was going to come again, right then and there. Sirius wasn't even listening - his eyes were closed, and he was grunting softly as he thrust against her mouth.

She lifted her other hand, the one not busy between her own legs, and tugged gently on his balls, just to see what would happen if she did.

Sirius's eyes flew wide open. "Fuck! Ouch!"

Andromeda was laughing again, and she squeezed them between her fingers while she sucked. They were throbbing, and Sirius's cock had grown, swelling so much on her tongue that it was difficult to fit the whole thing in her mouth anymore.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, or tried to - her voice was muffled and distorted around his flesh.

"Ouch…" he complained, but when she pulled on them once more, Sirius gasped and writhed against her mouth and let out a desperate groan. "Oh, fuck, Andi, I think I'm going to…"

She nodded her head a little, and sank down as deep as she could go on him, sucking hard, and Sirius let out something that was very nearly a scream. A load of his seed spurted into her mouth, filling it up and dripping from between her lips. Andromeda swallowed, but couldn't get all of it down, and when she raised her head, it was streaming down her chin. She smirked at Sirius while her fingers worked over her own clit, then opened her mouth and let out a long, soft moan as she came again. Her juices gushed from her, making a puddle on the grass, and she writhed against her own hand.

Sirius flopped back on the grass, gently caressing himself and staring at her with unfocused eyes.

"That was really good, Andi," he whispered.

"Yeah… yeah, it did…" She lay down beside him, twisting her arms and legs around his and holding him tight. Sirius grinned.

"You felt really good when you sucked me off."

"You felt really good when you…" she blushed a little, unwilling to say what he had done, even still in the smoky haze.

"Licked you?"

"Licked me."

"I've been wanting to do that for a really long time."

"Lick me?" Andromeda giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think about it a lot?" Her leg pressed against his cock and she ground it against him playfully. "While you touch yourself? You think about licking me?"

"Yes…"

"I've though about giving you head before too," she told him, smirking as she confided. "But I didn't think I'd ever get to…"

"Yeah… I never thought…"

"That.. marijuana is amazing," she murmured thoughtfully. "You know, if that's a Muggle thing… then maybe these Muggles are right about something after all…"

"They're not so bad, then, are they, Andi?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Oh, shut up," she giggled. "Just because they had one good idea doesn't mean they're any better."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
